


[podfic] Handler

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crossover, Everybody Lives, Gen, Handlers, Movie Spoilers, Podfic, archivists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There are some staff changes going on at SHIELD."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Handler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498252) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** post-Torchwood, post-Avengers, character death fix

**Length:**  00:04:52  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_TW%29%20_Handler_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
